This invention relates to containers for storing fishing tackle but some features may also apply to general storage containers.
Numerous devices are available for storing fishing tackle, but in most cases consist of a box having partitions separating it into a plurality of compartments wherein the gear is loosely laid, or the boxes are suited to only one kind of tackle. Some boxes utilize various types of springs or clips to secure tackle in place; however, they are not designed to accommodate a large variety of lures and are difficult to assemble and operate.
Other problems encountered with some of these devices are:
Lures not held separately and firmly in place allow tangling.
Loose tackle can be spilled or blown out.
Inefficient use of box volume, resulting in a larger box than necessary for the same amount of tackle.
Difficulty of tackle inventory
Hard operating latches
Clumsy trays and lids
Weak hinges, some with limited opening capability.
Inability to accommodate a large variety of tackle.
In particular, a device for storing fishing flies only is usually a box having a plurality of small compartments in which the flies are loosely placed. Since most flies are very light and delicate, they can easily be crushed, fall, or be blown out. Lids over each compartment are sometimes provided, but they are clumsy to use, costly to manufacture, and increase the box size. For these reasons, it is advantageous to provide some means to securely restrain the flies in a stand-up position, and by handling the hook eyelet only, prevent damage, yet allow for easy removal and replacement. Some devices for storing fishing flies use a clip to hold the fly hook; however, smaller size hooks can fall out and few remain in a stand-up position for accessibility. Flies lying on their sides are subject to crushed feathers. Still other devices use holding features requiring handling of the fly bodies rather than the hook eyelet, resulting in crushed feathers.